


Deborah! Eliza! Martha! Dolley! Martha! and Abby Adams!

by brigitwritesstuff



Category: I Made America (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, idk what tags to put on this, time travelling nonsense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brigitwritesstuff/pseuds/brigitwritesstuff
Summary: ARFF goes for their second choice when the Founding Fathers don't co-operate. That second choice is, of course, their wives. But they're not exactly about to be amicable either.





	1. Chapter 1

          The Founding Mothers sat at ARFF's headquarters against their will, kidnapped but not restrained (but, of course, the doors were locked). Fishwife had just presented his plan - Plan B - for raising more funds for the super PAC. It was the exact same idea as that that they proposed to the Fathers, except with different people. Needless to say, the ladies hated it as much as their husbands.

          Abigail was very offended. "I will not be ordered around by an ineffectual, volatile, insolent, neck-tie-wearing little man."

          The Handler sighed. "All we need is for you to help us for 6 months to raise the money we need." He pointed to Elizabeth and Dolley. "You two raised the money for the Washington monument! I bet you'd be unstoppable!"

          Before Elizabeth could even open her mouth to protest, Dolley took the horse by the reigns. "Well, I must say sir, it sounds like a spectacular endeavor!"

          The enthusiasm shocked him and her companions. "It does?"

          "Of course! I would be so very happy to aid you. But, this--" She gestured around to the dark, gloomy room they were in. "--isn't how we used to do it."

          "So, you don't like it here?"

          "Not at all. What I would love is a real home for all of us ladies. Also, I want it to have a kitchen and clothes. After all, we will be here for 6 months. We can't wear the same dresses for that long, we'll look ratty." She tried to appeal to the unnatural and sad part of men that made them feel they were providing for women. And unfortunately for mankind, it worked.

          Fishwife nodded obediently. "Yeah, yeah, yes! Ok, totally! I get all of that! Wow, thank you. I knew I could count on you to be reasonable." He was so excited, he felt like screaming and laughing until he went mute.

          She chuckled and smiled that charming smile. "That's us! So, when can we get the housing?"

          "I'm on it. But, uh, before I go, I should explain the timeline situation."

            

********************************************************************************************

 

          The other founding mothers were very confused as to where Dolley was going with all this, but the plan became clear when they watched the city streets from outside the windows of an automobile. It was a unique opportunity for them. Exorbitantly wealthy men would be paying for them to have fun on the simple promise that they'd "campaign" for them. There would come a plan to weasel their way out of that when the time came.

          The vehicle swept over the pavement beneath them faster than any transportation they'd ever known. Buildings stood on metal spines and wore concrete skin. People wore outfits so removed from their own culture that they couldn't imagine how American fashion changed so much. Everything was plastic and new and astonishing.

          They were given an apartment in West Wrightwood Avenue, Chicago. AARF knew it was close to where they left the founding fathers, but they figured the chance that they could run into one another in such a big city was slim. Their apartment building was brick with several glass windows. It had three rooms, a couch that pulled out, a kitchen, and a bathroom. The idea of a couch that could be converted to a bed was new, but not unwelcome.

          ARFF goons brought in a trunk of 18th century-style clothing for each of the women. The Handler planned on introducing them to regular clothes at some point. Also, they'd have to learn to use a washing machine eventually, but that could wait. There was too much to learn right off the bat anyway.

          Almost as soon as they dropped the trunks off, the women were pushing them out the door. They wanted to strategize.

          The Handler put up a fight. "But there's still so much to show you!"

          Abigail gave him a gentle shove on the arm as she directed him out. "You really ought to go. We have so much to process."

          "I get it. Save the rest for another day, right?"

          "Yes!"

          "Still, some of this stuff is really important."

          "I'm sure we'll deal."

          "Ok, just don't put anything in the microwave and NEVER light a fire near the stove when it's on 'cause it's gas. Also--"

          She began shutting the door in his face. "Alright, alright, we will speak soon."

          "I--"

          "BYE!" With one swift shove, he was out. To make the point, she locked the deadbolt in place. Her friends had already began familiarizing themselves with the gifts the modern age had to offer.

          Martha Jefferson flickered the hall lights on and off, marveling at how "a candle might be lit and blown out so swiftly." Elizabeth Hamilton turned on every faucet in the bathroom while she flushed the toilet over and over. Water was more accessible than ever. Curiously, Deborah tapped on the screen of the small television that came with the room. Dolley stared into their empty fridge and briefly considered climbing into the "ice machine" to see if it looked different with the door shut. Martha Washington simply stared out the window, watching the ARFF people drive off.

          "So," Abigail began, "Does anyone want to tell me where we're going with this ruse? I refuse to actually campaign for them."

          Dolley responded, head deep in the freezer. "We will lead them on. Have a little fun and convince them to send us back home."

          "The convincing is the part I have a hard time visualizing."

          "Manipulation, my dear Abby! Make them think we're not as talented as we really are until they give up. It's easy when they're men, you know." She removed her head from the fridge. Sarcastically, she said "Because we're just foolish ladies, aren't we?"

          "If they really believe that, one wonders why they'd chose us over our husbands." Deborah said.

          As if she'd heard a great truth of life, Abigail hummed. "Mmm, yes. You do wonder."

          Eliza re-entered the living room. "I don't care; I'm with Dolley. Let's go have some fun before we leave. I want to drive in a motor carriage."

          "I think it takes some sort of training." Said Abigail, sounding slightly concerned.

          "Fine, we'll wait. I want to walk into town instead."

          "Aren't we in the thick of it already?"

          "No, I'm sure there's more! You remember what the man with the little glasses was telling us, about how this city is built next to a lake. People always go to the water. Let's get closer." Eliza gripped the soft cushions of the couch with excitement. She had energy that was boiling over in her.

          Abby sighed. "Fine then, I'll go."

          Dolley grinned. "Good to see you have such a positive attitude, Abigail."

          "I just want to get home to my family."

          "We all do, we all do." She muttered, shuffling the ladies out the front door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies go on an adventure and meet Mindi

          They walked through the streets in amazement, taking in all the sights. Deborah Franklin stated repeatedly that she wanted to go home - that people were giving them weird looks for their outfits. They understood her worries but continued anyway. Dolley and Martha Jefferson lead the troupe, gabbing about the changes and future. Next came Elizabeth with Abigail and Martha Washington with Deborah. They simply walked and walked, looking for the water.

          Well, they didn't get there. They were sidetracked by all kinds of things they saw. The streets, first of all, were totally concrete with bumpy metal plates where the sidewalk stooped down to meet the road. There were trees packed into whatever place a tree might fit, but no forest for miles. Tall houses had little yards fenced in by wrought iron gates. Art was everywhere; nailed to trees, hung up in windows, and above doors as signs. They were subtle beauties, but stunning to the ancient young ladies.

          They were particularly taken by a shop where women were applying a wide variety of makeup to other women's faces. Martha Jefferson insisted they go in and check it out. Despite protests from those of them who wanted to go on, they complied.

          The lights were bright and everything inside was shiny. There were compacts of all kinds of powders on shelves and more different creams than they'd seen in their lives. Red to purple, shimmery to dull, and opaque to clear. Quite the impressive inventory.

          Five chairs were set up in front of large mirrors, extra lights shining on them. A redheaded woman did a customer's makeup so carefully she didn't even notice them enter. Her hands were steady and careful like those of a clockmaker.

          When they went inside, the ladies wandered around the place, looking at all the things they had - except Dolley, who approached the beautician. She was practically studying her by the way she watched her. Once she was about five feet away, the girl looked up. It was obvious that she was taken aback by her, dressed in archaic clothes and staring at her. Her shock didn't faze Dolley.

          "Is this your job?" She asked, admiring the customer's face in the mirror, who was very confused.

          "Um, yeah, I do the makeup here. Did you..." Before continuing, she paused to inspect her once more. "...Did you want to get yours done?"

          "Hmm? Oh, no no. I don't have any money." Still, she looked at her work. "That is a very good job. Tell me about what you do!"

          "I'd love to, but I'm just going to finish up here if you don't mind."

          "Oh, of course." She extended a hand. "Dolley Madison. Pleased to meet you."

          The woman shook her hand. "Mindi."

          Patiently, Dolley stood back against the wall and looked out the window. It was apparent that Mindi didn't like being watched while she worked. After a few more minutes, they were done. The customer paid and left, leaving the two to speak.

          Mindi shyly approached Dolley and began conversation. "So, you wanted to know about my job?"

          "Yes, very much."

          "Well, people come to me when they need their makeup done for a special occasion or something. It's pretty fun. Usually there's more people but there haven't been any holidays lately."

          "Well, you made her face very pretty. My friends and I are new here and it's a welcome sight to see people having a good time."

          "Yeah, where are you guys from?"

          "Oh, you know, Virginia, New York, Massachusetts, Pennsylvania, and the like."

          "Wow, that's all over." She grinned. "If you guys want to have **_real fun_** , you can come with me to a party tonight at my friend's place."

          Her eyes lit up. "Really? That would be lovely!"

          "Yeah! My shift is almost over, so we can go soon."

          "That is very kind of you. I'll go get the rest." She then made herself busy running around and taking tallies of who wanted to do what. The group's vote was in favor of going to the party, despite Deborah's strong opposition being out any longer than necessary. After 15 minutes more, they all set out with her. Martha Jefferson and Dolley chatted up Mindi, taking mental notes on how modern people acted. What their new friend didn't reveal was why meeting people like them was nothing new.


End file.
